Valt Aoi/Gallery
Anime Episodes :;Beyblade Burst File:ValtoVersusShu.png|Valt and Shu's Auras when engaged in a battle ValtoAura.png|Valt's Aura a1ml4Xm_20160404183804f03.jpg Valt's grin.jpg|Valt holding his launcher Valt's launching pose.png Valt holding his bey.png bbburst_valt2.jpg 12813891_1715070475442637_5411889953840126819_n.jpg 20160516 1771427.jpg|Valt running with Wakiya. 20160530 1783918.jpg Valt's cooking.jpg Eatinfffff.png 20160404202527f17.jpeg|Valt with Victory Valtryek 13095847 855149894613329 6454814230613555785 n.png jwi61868691.png vlcsnap-error491.png proc_fdcd8c7d50f00463 (1).png Valt drawing.jpg proc_56e43ae4ca9369ef.png proc_84b0b577501b6c01.png VIT-Valt In Training.jpg Depressed Valt.jpg proc_8fc1bb57c95fe04d.png|Toko and Nika enjoying the puppet show. 13600248_894522357342749_2455471942567694223_n.png 13529004_894519307343054_5637515826046076601_n.png 20160627191800fe3.jpg 13606609_894512754010376_5487621966238147377_n.png 13592315_894520190676299_524002555888400118_n.png ty.png 20160606204926eff.jpeg Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002409.349.jpg|Valt along with his brother and sister. Beyblade Burst - 02 (TX 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4_20161006_002851.718.jpg|Valt's family eating. CxD_xF5WEAAmi_Z.jpg bburst_ep07pic24.jpg C2kcocBUsAAoSI5.jpg|Valt's determation 201606131908474c0.jpeg|Valt's brain freeze Beyblush.png|Valt blushing Beyblush5.png|Valt's blushing again Let It Rip.gif|Valt Launches 20160620194732031.jpg|Valt's battle stance Valt's Aura.gif|Valt activates his aura|link=Valt Aoi Valt Attacks.gif|Valt Attacks|link=Valt Aoi Valt's Dancing.gif Valt's Promise.gif Splashing Water.gif Valt crying.gif|Valt crying|link=Valt Aoi Adorable Valt.gif|Adorable Valt|link=Valt Aoi Tumblr ojqi5dB60u1w2x8ino1 540.gif|Valt Cheering|link=Valt Aoi Happy Valt.gif|Happy Valt|link=Valt Aoi tumblr_oi3a7czwAp1r9fttco1_1280.png|Joyful Valt Valt Seeing Stars.gif 20160704201516ca9.jpg|Valt watching Spryzen's speed 2016070420151523e.jpg|Valt's promise to Shu Young Valt.gif|Young Valt sniffling 20160718202640320.jpg|Young Valt tumblr_o63r2wlzQ41r89kfso1_540.png 20160620195038ee7.jpg|Valt's Ultra Flash Launch 20160711201401476.jpg|Valt calls out his move C7eczwyVQAEkzCy.jpg|Valt's pluckiness C8CcxmZV4AE530U.jpg|Valt and Valtryek C8CaIwSUwAAmqaT.jpg|Valt and Shu high five 20170522212241444.jpg|Valt and Shu fist bump valt with shu.gif|Valt pushing Shu Kurenai 20160822194409196.jpg 20160815202154ae1.jpg C67HcVDVsAA6bSz.jpg|Valt swimming 20160711195109c0f.jpg|Valt calls it Ultra Flash Rush Launch vlcsnap-2017-02-10-00h37m54s061.png|Concerned Valt C7eei8uUwAAttjq.jpg|Valt and Shu dolphin watching Valt Blushing.jpg|Blushing Valt Valt with Valtryek.jpg|Valt with Valtryek Cv2S7NKUAAA7rwW.jpg|Valt saying the Athlete's Oath 201612192219452c0.jpg|Valt smiles C7prZ_3VYAAbX6a.jpg|Valt applauding for Zac's appearance Ct7o_4qW8AItqUR.jpg|Valt's perkiness 20160822202329cbd.jpg|Valt holding back his tears C4zdQ02VUAE4xS2.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset 201605232032186f9.jpeg|Carefree Valt CuK3WDgXYAAlJr6.jpg|Valt and Shu Wakiya and Valt.jpg 20160822192756ac3.jpg DBVV7DhXgAEkQMM.jpg Cr08D6YW8AAEG_x.jpg|Valt's radiant personality C-5zYS0XYAE9K8-.jpg|Valt's and Xander's childhood memories C4_Mnb5UYAEhocN.jpg C4_MocGUYAEf4lh.jpg|Valt and Shu handshake C0czZQjXUAAAVEz.jpg|Valt in awe CiOHE3BUkAAngOr.jpg|Valt star-strucked 20160509201350fdf.jpeg 201604111938250b0.jpeg|Valt seeing stars 20160912204937d60.jpg Ckk92wGUkAACtLT.jpg|Valt worried about Shu Shu vs. Valt.jpg Ct_hOTVUsAIsZg1.jpg|Valt fishing Valt's sweet smile.jpg Valt's happy grin.jpg C2CKYbTUAAAcIXO.jpg|Can I get a translation? Valt Victory Pose.jpg The Leader.jpg|Valt, Leader of Beigoma Academy Beyclub Determined Valt.jpg Cat Smile Valt.jpg Lucky Valt.jpg|Valt's lucky break 2016121922315445b.jpg|Valt's tender tears 20161219221943575.jpg 20160620195249308.jpg|Valt the victor 20160808214145e42.jpg C6CmEVXWcAAaFoT.jpg C259CcwVIAEmta9.jpg|Valt vs. Quon C18DLNTUoAAs1NX.jpg|Valt vs. Naoki 9ydVjEtI.jpg|Valt vs. Xander d8JSpfVe.jpg|Valt vs. Zac scREM.PNG|Valt shocked at the Masked Blader's identity Cm1Pi5KUsAQJNwq.jpg|Valt ready his aim C7aZUhkVoAAaTnW.jpg|Valt gets ready to launch C7prqX2VYAA_Yo6.jpg|Valt holding Valtryek C7F1ZzDVwAAGI7x.jpg|link=Valt Aoi original (4).jpg|Valt's thumbs up original (7).jpg|Valt's introduction Read to Attack.jpg C6XueZWUoAAsDH .jpg C8lUAvkWsAE56p5.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the ocean C8YaJ-iUQAIs2NC.jpg|Valt's tears of joy C7zxTrKXwAANH7H.jpg|Valt's tears 201610241950522be.jpg 20161114203753046.jpg 201611212030394ec.jpg 201609262007067eb.jpg|Valt grinning C8lLqX6UAAA8NRb.jpg|Valt and Shu watching the sunset C8lRLMFXkAEqfxm.jpg|Valt and Shu talking tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo1_540.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo2_1280.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo3_1280.png tumblr_onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo4_1280.png Tumblr onhmjy7iKD1ut6t7vo5 1280.png Valt's battle pose.jpg Valt saying the speech.jpg Proc_f69e508a40c73a21_(1).png Unknown-5.jpeg|Valtryek|link=D Sem Título8unhgggvg.png Hey!.png C46BkV4UkAEQD-B.jpg Valt eating shaved ice.gif Valt's brain face.gif 20170116212739775.jpg :;Beyblade Burst Evolution C8rfm75VoAIVHX0.jpg|Valt looking out in an airplane C8mSx7AWsAIscSm.jpg|Valt and Valtryek sky-watching C8fLjynUMAAPOWm.jpg|Sleep Cute C8mTIVqXgAE_I6-.jpg|Valt sleeping in the airplane C8mWzZEXgAERcZs.jpg C8mZ5luXUAAXOqJ.jpg|Valt's excitement C8mZ81wXcAAWJuJ.jpg C8miaJyXUAQ6NJo.jpg C8fj7PpVYAA79dZ.jpg|Valt drawing C8fvNTmU0AAMgC8.jpg|Valt looking at his new Valtryek C8NeRg0UMAAgsBJ.jpg C8ffz4WVwAAILZV.jpg C8rdN3UVoAAN7s_.jpg|Valt's amazement C8fwUWkUIAEr5TF.jpg|Valt's joy C8repxpVwAALQ9g.jpg|Valt and God Valtryek Close-up.jpg|Valt's face close-up C-7lxosXcAAI9-t.jpg C-7eXtYXYAEf8HO.jpg|Valt with God Valtryek C_afdT4VYAALPiz.jpg C_ay24FVwAA8uTd.jpg C9m4DCrUMAAqeC-.jpg C_ayMWPUAAAYLk8.jpg C-2q0wVXUAAwz-b.jpg 201705152129355e5.jpg DAOHHKGUwAAtApb.jpg High-Five.jpg DAOHfwKVwAEC507.jpg|Valt holding a new launcher DAOEHDsUwAITzwQ.jpg DAa2532XsAADH02.jpg DAil2HiXgAAcdEI.jpg DAinQx0XsAI9YH4.jpg DAiqWLDXsAUU1Vw.jpg DAiqXpfW0AEG_3_.jpg DAisrNuWAAAxtrW.jpg DAiudUTXoAAxvwa.jpg DAiu1c1XoAASVqN.jpg 20170529215605dc3.jpg DAftMdKWsAII3lG.jpg DA-9kO9UAAAAeT6.jpg DA-9kclUwAAmRuB.jpg DA-9s6qU0AAeokf.jpg DAiliVMW0AAj5jD.jpg DBGt4BfUMAE0N72.jpg DBGsY1rVoAAkixU.jpg Valt's information.jpg DBrcUL-UIAIPz94.jpg Friendly fistbump.jpg Valt hugs Daigo.jpg DCrguDxVYAA4w7f.jpg DCrgteKV0AEJs D.jpg Star-Strucked Valt.jpg|"Pinch Me" Valt and Rantaro.jpg Valt's bad launch.jpg Valt's cuteness.jpg Valt's gleeful smile.jpg Valt and Sisco.jpg DEdjzYrVYAIoIDc.jpg DEdlX1-VoAEfEQq.jpg Valt grinning.jpg Valt and Wakiya's Stats.jpg Shivering in the Cold.jpg Valt's peace signs.jpg Valt's Starry Stare.jpg Cutie Alert.jpg Valt smiles at Valtryek.jpg 20170910_221248.png Valt's Valtryek.jpg Friends laughter.jpg Aura clash.jpg Valt and Friends.jpg Shocked Valt and Cuza.jpg Tired Valt and Cuza.jpg Victory Pose.jpg Valt and Cuza observing.jpg Valt and Xander smiles.jpg Bed Hair.jpg Valt reading the letter.jpg Giddy Grinning.jpg Valt's blue aura.jpg Valt's close-up.jpg Valt and friends shocked.jpg Valt and friends traveling.jpg Valt and Cuza giddy grins.jpg Valt and Daigo.jpg Surprised Valt.jpg Smiley Valt.jpg Valt's concerned determination.jpg Valt's cute moment.jpg Cuza and Valt holding hands.jpg Friendly Promise.jpg 20180318_005639.jpg Valt and Cuza high five.jpg Friendly High Five.jpg Valt's new beyblade tip.jpg|Valt showing his new tip Beyblade Burst God Episode 50 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-03-20 3_21_15 PM (2).png Valt sweating.jpg Battle Ready Valt.jpg Valt's raging arua.jpg Valt's champion title.jpg Valt's victory grin.jpg Valt cooking.jpg Valt's cute champion grin.jpg Sunny Valt.jpg Valt and Shu reunited.jpg Let's eat.jpg Valt and Shu in the Kitchen.jpg Valt and Shu cooking.jpg 2 on 2 beybattle.jpg Valt's willpowers.jpg Valt's cool close-up.jpg BC Sol vs. SB Rios.jpg Bladers Reactions.jpg Cutie Moment.jpg BC Sol huddle.jpg BC Sol in shock.jpg BC Sol victorious.jpg BC Sol celebration.jpg Beigoma smiles.jpg Beyblade Burst God Sieg Xcalibur 1 Iron vs God Valkyrie 6Vortex Reboot.png :;Beyblade Burst Super Z Awkward Valt Moment.jpg Super_z_valt_is_lost.png Super_z_valt_face.png Super_z_valt_wants_to_upgrade_his_bey_1.png Super_z_valt_wants_to_upgrade_his_bey_2.png Super_z_valt_and_valkyrie.png Super_z_valt_reason_for_upgrading_his_bey_1.png Super_z_valt_reason_for_upgrading_his_bey_2.png Valt_carrying_the_super_z_metal.png Super_z_valt_happy.png Super_z_valt_amazed.png Super_z_valt_hungry.png Valt_and_winning_valkyrie.png Valt and Aiga lauch.jpg Valt vs. Aiga.jpg Valt's peace sign.jpg Valt the champ.jpg Valt vs. Silas rematch.jpg Valt vs. Lui rematch.jpg Valt and Lui attacks.jpg Valt and Aiga cuddling moment.jpg bbburst3_valt2.jpg Valt facing Phi.jpg Valt vs. Phi.jpg Valt vs. Lui champion battle.jpg Valt's showing his beyblade.jpg :;Other Media Anime counterparts.jpg Valt and Gao.png Cheery Valt.png Theme Songs :;Believe tumblr_inline_o566cqpzpx1qfiddx_540.jpg Manga Miscellaneous 5688-1875503160.png|''Burst'' official art ValtAoi_BurstGod.png|''Burst God'' official art img_chara01.png|Valt's bio in Japanese CRby5xuUYAA6Yp1.png|Valt launching Valtryek chara.png ClcabJlUgAAECVX.jpg CwPUqFcUEAAak7d.jpg|Valt and Shu launched their bey d5bed07f7df0715e098b5d6a8d0e2ccb1a96f686_hq.jpg DCZRnQ8VoAELT1R.jpg 2882083d81bf1d9ff4a6faef300b2939.jpg|Valt eat watermelon Pc 1920x1080 1 (1).jpg Img line stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp 1_000000009054.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Valt 1 000000009040.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Valt 1_000000009035.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Valt and Lui DRoss7MUEAAATiJ.jpg|Moon Star Beyblade Burst Evolution Special Edition shoes promo featuring Valt and Shu DiCTrr7VMAAmySj.jpg large.jpg|Korean Beyblade Burst Musical Cast Chara s2.png Evolution Beybladers.jpg Wallpaper pc 1920x1080.jpg 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Category:Image Galleries Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution